


A Box of Turian Chocolates

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blushing, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza





	

Nia raised a brow as she walked over to Garrus leaning over the balcony of the apartment, mumbling things to himself. She noticed that he’d been roaming around the apartment for most of the party and when she finally found him alone, her curiosity got the better of her.

“Garrus?” Shepard asked when she was close enough for him to hear her over the music. “What are you doing up here, didn’t Javik say you were going to turn the bar into a shooting range or something?” She came up next to him and leaned over the railing as well, looking at him then over at Javik and Wrex by the bar.

He chuckled and also glaced at the bar before looking back at her. He always thought Nia was beautiful, that she had this certain charm that made her _her_. He gazed at her profile, she was relaxed, _happy_. Her short hair was curled and swept over to the side– the red in her hair showing very subtly in the light with every one of her movements. He was still baffled over why she changed the colour of her hair from yellow– no _blonde_ – to red, he thought she hated the colour, considering she preferred blue on her armour instead of the traditional N7 red.

She looked back at him with an joyous expression on her face, her face that was covered with light freckles that he’d traced constellations over a more than a dozen times. Her amber eyes sparkled with joy and she wore a grin.

“Something funny?”

“Nothing funny, I’m just happy. We’ve never done this– gotten together and just relaxed.” She sighed, Nia couldn’t remember the last time she was this serene and at ease. Yes the reapers were still out there, and she would get to them and hopefully defeat them– but right now, _this moment_ was all she cared about. Seeing everyone unwind and relax and just smile. Hell, the last time she saw Wrex this happy was probably back on the SR1, after he beat Kaidan to a sparring match by basically sitting on the poor man. She was worried that Wrex would crush him, but Kaidan somehow walked away from that fight with only a black eye and a few bruises.

“Yeah it is nice seeing everyone let loose a little, what’s that human saying? ‘The calm before the storm?’”

“It’s going to be one hell of a storm.” She gave a bitter laugh and looked down at her hands. Nia didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared, hell, who wouldn’t be. The reapers terrorized galaxies for years, now all that was about to come to an end because of her. Well she hoped it would all come to an end and she’d live to tell the tale… but it was never that easy, was it?

“Yes, but you’re forgetting one thing: Archangel’s your boyfriend. As long as I’m by your side, no reaper will even get in 100 yards of you.” He put an arm around her and gently pulled her towards him. “And I will never leave your side.”

She chuckled softly and leaned into him. “My hero.”

“We’ll get through this Nia, it might not go as planned, but when does that ever happen?” He half joked. “And when it’s all over, we might find out what a turian-human baby looks like.”

“Heh, adoption might be a better call.”

“Mhm.” They both stood there in a pregnant silence, just holding each other and listening to the others laugh and socialize with one another. Nia overheard a conversation that Ashley and James were having about their lives before the military, and she could’ve sworn she heard a bit of flirting in that conversation somewhere.

After a bit, Shepard spoke up again. “So what were you doing up here? I heard you mumbling something about the windows being too big.”

“Just making sure the love of my life is safe from another clone attack, you never know when they’re about to strike so you have to be cautious.”

“Garrus you’re supposed to be relaxing, not deciding how to blow up the next person that walks through that door.”

“I’m offended, you know that I’m better than that.” He tried to sound hurt, but Shepard just gave him this look, this ‘I know you, and you’re talking crap’ look.

“C’mon, you can make the apartment clone-proof later. You and me are going to have fun together.” She pulled him towards the direction of her bedroom, and he felt both embarrassed and lustful at the thought of them… No she wouldn’t, not in the middle of a party. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to give to you for a while now-” She started when they got to the room, and he watched her disappear into the closet. He listened as she caused chaos in the closet, he heard a few things fall to the floor before the door opened to reveal her holding a box of… chocolates?

“Nia?” He watched her walk towards him with the box in both hands. “What’s this?”

She gave him a sheepish smile. “So I may have overheard you and Tali talking about turian chocolate, and then I remembered you telling me how you’ve had a craving for some the other day and I…” She trailed off and a pink tint appeared on her cheeks. “Damn Vakarian, you don’t even have to say anything for me to start blush–” She was cut off when she felt Garrus pull her into a tight, unexpected embrace.

“You don’t have to get me chocolates.” He whispered into her ear and felt her shudder from it. He was honest when he said the words, she didn’t need to get him presents, just having her here in his arms made him the happiest turian in the galaxy.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist and took the opportunity to hug her just a _little_ tighter, just to remind himself that she was _here_.


End file.
